A conventional structure is known in which a fuel gauge displaying an amount of fuel remaining within a fuel tank is provided to a vehicle and a warning is provided by an indicator or the like when the remaining fuel amount has become smaller than a predetermined value.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a remaining fuel amount warning device in which consideration is given to suppression of an increase in cost.